Wandering thoughts
by Sparring Woodpecker
Summary: Written for Swan Queen Week day 4 accidental stimulation. Set after Emma and Hook's time travel adventures but Emma doesn't bring Marian back (cos they were never in the same cell block, so no chance to rescue her) and Hook and Emma never kissed. And Emma still has magic. ONE SHOT


I couldn't help it. Ever since I had returned from my time travelling adventures I couldn't stop thinking about them.

I had seem them in a completely different way.

A completely new and hot way.

I mean wow, I always realised that they were hella attractive but…

And that line, if that wasn't the damn sexiest thing I've ever heard you can shoot me, combined with those outfits. 'Your night is only just beginning.'

The subject of my thoughts is sitting just across from me at a booth in Granny's as I try to taper my thoughts. I try desperately to concentrate on the conversation that our son is excitedly spewing, Roland giggling as Henry pulls faces to go along with it. Something about pretending there was actually a troll under the troll bridge? I don't know, my eyes are too busy flicking over at the woman opposite me who is smiling lovingly at the two boys interacting.

And I still can't keep my thoughts from thinking about how good she looked in that damn dress, and the double meaning behind those words. If only… I shake my head dispelling those thoughts, but more rush in to replace them.

Regina, in her tight pencil skirts, blouse straining at the third button, gaping open more than was strictly appropriate for all those mayoral meetings. I imagine striding confidently into her office and without hesitating latching my mouth onto the exposed skin of her neck. I'd viciously attack, teeth nipping sharply, making her gasp, before soothing with gentle licks and soft sucks. I'd repeat, and repeat, and repeat, until I had her begging for more. Then I'd…

I'm startled out of my thoughts by a sharp gasp from the woman herself, and I am legitimately worried for a moment that she can do legilamency or whatever other spooky mind reading stuff. But she doesn't appear to be upset with me. Her face is a little flushed, and to be honest that really isn't helping my thoughts, which briefly flash to an image of what it would be like to bend her over her desk.

Another gasp, which gradually turns into something like a moan, but it's bit back. Actually full on bit back. Regina's teeth sink into her lips. I swear it is like she is doing it on purpose, cos now all I can see is that expression under me, or over me, I don't care, sweat on her forehead, breath coming raggedly. I feel the burn between my legs intensely.

What would I do to her? If I had her in my bed? If I had my way with her? Would she want me to go slow and soft, or rough and fast? I imagine both, imagine moving my fingers in and out of her dripping heat, thumb teasing her clit. Then an image of using a toy on her. Perhaps she'd like that? I certainly wouldn't be opposed to it.

Regina squirms in her seat.

In my mind I kiss down her body, taking time to stop and kiss and suck at all her sensitive spots, her pulse point, her earlobes, her nipples, especially those. I sink further, lightly nipping her thighs and enjoy the sound of her moaning. Wait, did Regina actually moan? No, it must have been my mind. I move upwards slightly and lock eyes with her as I sink my head down, dipping my tongue into her folds to swirl careful, languid circles around her clit. I watch with teasing eyes as she glares at me, demanding me to do more. But am I really one to comply so easily? I continue until she calls my name harshly 'Ms Swan!" I smirk, and trail my tongue down to her entrance before sliding inside.

"Ms Swan!" Apparently that wasn't in my mind. "A word?" Regina gestures to the back of Granny's. I follow, images of what it would be like to have Regina being Queen, telling me off and making me pay. Making me show her _exactly _how sorry I am.

"Ms Swan, stop that at once!" Regina hissed, turning viciously to me.

"Stop what?" I asked confused. Quicker than I could see she grabbed my wrist, her grip like a vice, nails digging crescents into my flesh. She waves my hand in between us and I see it is surrounded by white fog. No not fog, magic. My magic. "What the heck?"

"Magic is emotion Ms Swan." Regina let the sentence fall heavily between us and I felt my face heating up . After a heavy silence that felt like minutes Regina speaks up, voice low and threatening. "If you ever do this to me again, I will not hesitate to murder you in your sleep, is that understood?" I nod and watch her go back to the boys. A slow smirk tugs at my lips, because whilst sure it was embarrassing, I am still alive and I now have a perfect pass-time for all those boring council meetings.


End file.
